familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
McDonough County, Illinois
McDonough County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. As of 2000, the population was 32,913. Its county seat is Macomb, Illinois . The Macomb Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of McDonough County. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.87%) is land and (or 0.13%) is water. The county has the unusual distinction of forming a perfect square by Mercator map projection. The county seat, Macomb, is in the center of the county, and the courthouse is almost precisely in the center of the county. Major highways Townships Bethel, Blandinsville, Bushnell, Chalmers, Colchester, Emmet, Hire, Industry, Lamoine, Macomb, Macomb City, Mound, New Salem, Prairie City, Sciota, Scotland, Tennessee, Walnut Grove Adjacent counties *Warren County - north *Fulton County - east *Schuyler County - south *Hancock County - west *Henderson County - northwest History McDonough County is named in honor of Thomas Macdonough who defeated a British squadron in the decisive naval Battle of Lake Champlain in the War of 1812. McDonough County was part of the "Military Tract" set aside by Congress for veterans of the War of 1812. File:McDonough County Illinois 1826.png|McDonough County at the time of its creation in 1826 Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 32,913 people, 12,360 households, and 7,094 families residing in the county. The population density was 56 people per square mile (22/km²). There were 13,289 housing units at an average density of 23 per square mile (9/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 92.88% White, 3.46% Black or African American, 0.14% Native American, 2.02% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.47% from other races, and 1.00% from two or more races. 1.48% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 25.9% were of German, 12.7% American, 12.6% English and 11.7% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. 95.0% spoke English and 2.7% Spanish as their first language. There were 12,360 households out of which 24.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.10% were married couples living together, 7.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 42.60% were non-families. 31.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.28 and the average family size was 2.87. In the county the population was spread out with 17.70% under the age of 18, 27.60% from 18 to 24, 21.50% from 25 to 44, 19.10% from 45 to 64, and 14.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 29 years. For every 100 females there were 95.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,141, and the median income for a family was $43,385. Males had a median income of $29,326 versus $20,798 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,890. About 9.60% of families and 19.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.60% of those under age 18 and 7.20% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Bardolph *Blandinsville *Bushnell *Colchester *Good Hope *Industry *Macomb *Prairie City *Sciota *Tennessee Census designated places *Adair *Fandon Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in the county seat of Macomb have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in February 1905 and a record high of was recorded in August 1934. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in January to in May. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in McDonough County, Illinois References External links *http://www.outfitters.com/illinois/mcdonough/ *http://www.sos.state.il.us/departments/archives/irad/mcdonough.html Category:Counties of Illinois Category:Established in 1826 Category:McDonough County, Illinois